conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgetown
Georgetown is the capital and largest city of the Georgeland state of Delmago Island. Roughly 80% of the island's population lives there, giving it the highest percentage of its state's population of any of Georgeland's states. Though classified as a 'city', Georgetown has a population of only 27,000, which in many jurisdictions would make it merely a town. However, when Delmago Island became a state in 1958, its capital was upgraded to a city. |+'City of Georgetown |- |'Co-ordinates''' || ??? |- |'Time Zone' || GMT +6 |- |'Mayor' || Philip Priest |- |'Population' || 27,590 (2002 census) |- |'Urban Area' || 25 sq. km. |- |'Founded' || August 5, 1773 |- |'Incorporated' || July 1, 1958 |} Geography Georgetown is situated on the south of the island, and its municipal area takes up approximately 30% of the island's total land area. The city faces onto the Bay of Lyle in all directions. There is a small inlet which serves as the city's harbour, but the city is bordered on three sides by coastline, leading to a maritime culture. Georgetown's climate is mostly temperate, though due to its proximity to the ocean, wind is common. The city is often plagued by fierce winds and associated weather patterns. .]] Economy Sport Georgetown boasts a number of sporting teams, and participates in most of the national leagues in most sports. Its most popular team is Georgetown Football Club, which has performed well in the national soccer league in the past but in recent years has stagnated and suffered management issues. Other teams include the Georgetown Hawks (basketball), Wolverines (rugby) and Sentinals (hockey) Georgetown has a number of sports parks and athletics fields used for amateur and local competition. The city participates and provides most of the teams for the Delmago Island football (soccer) league. Tourism Landmarks .]] History Neighbourhoods Government Georgetown, like all cities in Georgeland, is governed by a directly-elected Mayor and a city council. The Georgetown City Council consists of just seven members. As of 2007, this council consists of four Conservatives, two Liberal Democrats and one Independent. The Mayor is elected directly for a four-year term. Independents have had considerable success in local government in the past - the Mayor has been an political independent since 1985. In the state legislature, the city is represented by nine of the thirteen total members. Both Chief Minister Daniel Mahoney and Opposition Leader Mike Socic represent the city in the legislature. The city recieves just one federal Member of Parliament, who also represents the rest of the state - as of 2007, this is Conservative Adam Eckles. In recent years, conflict has developed between the City Council and state government over responsibility for certain areas, notably law enforcement and civic services such as waste management and sanitation. Ongoing battles between the council and the state legislature (who, ironically, are located on the same street), feature frequently in the Delmago Island press. Demographics The 2002 census revealed that 79% of the city's population were of English, Scottish or Irish background, making it the most homogenous city in Georgeland. Of the remaining 21%, the most populous ethnic group is French (7%), followed by German (5%) and Dutch (4%). 64% of the population are active churchgoers. Of these, roughly 34% are of Roman Catholic denomination, with the remainder split among the various Protestant faiths - Anglicanism is the most common Protestant denomination (35%). Media Georgetown's only major newspaper is the Georgetown Bugle, which circulates to 80% of all households on Delmago Island, giving it the highest proportional rate of circulation of all Georgeland's metropolitan papers. The Bugle serves all of Delmago Island. It was also the first Georgeland newspaper to publish daily editions on the internet - its first online edition debuted on October 15, 1994. Georgetown recieves standard TV signals from Mainland stations. Digital and HD TV are available in Georgetown, as is satellite TV (but not cable). Georgetown has no local TV station, though both GBC and GTV offer specialised local news content. There are a number of local radio stations. Radio remains a popular form of broadcasting in Georgetown. Category:Georgeland Category:Settlements